The use of digital graphics data, or video data, to provide images to display devices is becoming increasingly common with multimedia systems. As display device size, resolution, and color depth increase, however, the complexity of the display devices that render images, and the amount of time needed to test such devices also increases.
Traditional graphics/video output test is to connect panel or monitor and user has to display pattern and looks for ringing, smearing and artifact. An advanced and expansive approach is used instrumentation to capture signal and compare with output results. Such tests are relatively slow, and require significant hardware to capture and compare results.